Cold Legacy: Sons of Temen-Ni-Gru
by Malchi Blackwell
Summary: Oneshot. What would it be like being a demon in Temen-Ni-Gru? Find out. Vergil, OC NONYAOI.


**Harbinger Chapter 1**

**Author's Note**

First of all I want to thank Capcom for the creation of the Devil May Cry series and hope they continue the legacy that has inspired this fan fiction. Second I would like to thank Monster and Venom energy drinks for helping me through the long and ardous nights as I wrote this initial manuscript. Amanda, Rebeckah, Jen, and Cierra thank you as well for creating the original characters on the site .com and allowing me the creative license to write this and tweak their characters for the sake of the story. Hopefully you all keep the characters alive and the site. Long live the Harbinger!

-wicc13

**Temen-Ni-Gru; 400 years before DMC 3.**

"Looks like the barrier, Sparda put up isn't up to par," the triple voice of Cerberus rumbled through his icy chamber. The demon Guardian was the first and front guard of the underground tower, Temen-Ni-Gru. The woman that the demon's three eyes were resting on wasn't human, her beauty and very demeanor was that of a Succubus. Her eyes were red as the blood that ran through the veins of a warrior, her hair was golden silk and, like all her Succubian family, she was voluptuous and looking at him in ways a woman shouldn't. Cerberus had enough pride not to shift into his ice covered beast form to hide the blush.

"The barrier is still up. I was able to bypass it," the mysterious visitor stated. The woman looked amused at the man chained the entryway. He was a legend back in the world of Demons. Cerberus, the greatest cyrokinetic demon of the age. Mundus himself had created the elite ice demons, the Polaris, off of him. Tall raven haired and muscular, the man exuded power and a warrior's pride. It was amusing to see this legend look at her in total shock.

"To bypass Sparda's barrier means you had to have had help," Cerberus said as the woman simply smiled. It was immediately apparent that she wouldn't tell him anymore details. Cerberus was not happy. His three eyes glowed dangerously, the one on his forehead was green, the left was blue, and the other was red. An icy spear emerged from the palm of his right hand and a shield enveloped his left hand. He didn't want to be caught off guard by this enchanting beauty.

"I must ask you to leave," Cerberus said his voice calm as the placid surface of the ice below the feet of both figures standing before each other. The woman smiled almost sweetly and the eyes narrowed to an almost impossible notch before a beam of ice erupted from his spear, aiming directly at the woman. Fire erupted and screamed towards the icy beam both colliding with intense ferocity. Steam erupted as the two elements collided and the power of the attacks shook the very room. Suddenly a wave of ice shot towards the Succubus adding power the ray of ice and also attacking. Fire erupted from the woman and she was gone the instant the attack would have hit her only her to reappear just behind the dual attack a sly smile on her face. Cerberus stepped back slightly. She was a fire demon and she had some incredible power.

"Why are you here?" Cerberus asked intensely. He respected her for her strength and she was after all a ravishing beauty. The woman smiled and only shook her head. Cerberus knew of only one way to deal with her. He shifted slowly and painfully. Two heads erupted from his shoulders as he dropped to his hands and knees panting howling as the arms elongated as did his face. A minute passed and standing before the Succubus was the true form of the legendary ice demon. It howled again the very ground cracked and a large skeletal figure emerged.

"Escort this woman to Nevan. She will be more helpful in this situation," Cerberus commanded to the large creature. The demon pulled out a large glowing scythe and indicated the way the Succubus had to go. The woman left smiling. So one warrior was here that could challenge her. She liked that in a man.

As the woman entered the opera house a look of disappointment hit her face. The room was nicer than the rest of the Temen-Ni-Gru, but it was still a dump. The curtains were ragged, and the place was mustier than the back end of Dagon, the pathetic froglike ice demon. The woman's face went from its usual pretty demeanor to an ugly scowl.

"So this rag of a place is what you get for giving in with the traitor?" the woman asked empty air. The response was a blast of lightning so fast it hit the woman before she could react. She hit the ground twitching slightly before slowly standing up painfully to see a tall woman with red hair and completely red eyes emerge from the shadows. Both women were ravishing beauties and the smirk on the red heads face was enough to make any man beg at his knees. But the seduction to it faded when she realized who it was.

"Oh it's you Nikolaita," the redhead frowned at the blonde woman.

"Oh be quiet, Nevan," Nikolaita snapped. She really didn't want to talk to her sister but she needed to get away. She was not here for tea. Heck she didn't even enjoy Nevan's company. She was here for a reason.

"Why are you here Nikolaita? It was you after all that had betrayed my secret of joining Sparda. Give me one good reason not to kill you," Nevan said electricity coruscating over her body in electric arches of pale lavender. Nevan was hardly in the mood to see her sister; it brought back memories of centuries old betrayals wrought by the very man she had forsaken the world to join. Nikolaita staggered up slightly affronted by her sister's cold heartedness.

"Simple I'm here because I wish to avenge our people's curse because of that damnable traitor Sparda," Nikolaita said shortly her temper getting hotter and hotter. Nevan froze in spite of the tones behind her older sister's word. Nevan's intuition heard truth behind the words but she was still suspicious.

"What do you mean?" Nevan said evenly, still at the ready to attack if she'd need to. Nikolaita sighed and sat down her completely scarlet eyes full of exhaustion.

"Ever since Sparda had sealed of the Human World, the entire realm has been at war. The Prides and others have been attacking each other savagely trying to claim the best lands that they can get. Mundus has been able to keep things relatively calm by letting the demon's vent off steam and go after his supporters; there is even a search for the long standing traitor. Five hundred years of war and finally we are at a peace. I was sent by Mundus on a mission to come here and find away to open the portal again," Nikolaita said evenly and several hundred demons arouse ready to fight. Apparently they were all more than willing to fight her and ensure their duties are kept clean. Even Nevan rose steadily lightning about to crackle.

"I have no intention of doing so," she added hastily, "I am here on the mission yes but I don't think I'll do it. Opening a portal will only lead to a destabilization of the world relative peace," Nikolaita continued. Nevan calmed down relatively and the other demons vanished; milling around their regular duties of nothing. Nevan hated the solitude, only her bats to keep her company, oh how she longed for the company of a man, but sadly she was confined to this place.

"You mentioned our people, what role does the Succubae and Incubi play in this peace?" Nevan asked the curiosity showing through. Nikolaita briefly explained the clan's duties and the destruction of the Incubi. After their conversation Nikolaita was granted the ability to wander as she pleased throughout the tower. She particularly liked the underground lake, and she also enjoyed keeping Cerberus company. It didn't take her long after to get him to bed her, and she found to her great delight that she was pregnant.

-Nine Months later -

The screaming wasn't pretty, as Cerberus held his wife Nikolaita as she delivered their child. Her beautiful face was soaked with sweat and her eyes full of pain and exhaustion at her struggle with the labor. He chilled her slightly to ease her but it did little.

"One more push, angel, one more," Cerberus spoke calmly and soothingly as she yelled once more. The only other demon present was Beowulf, the half blind chimera.

"I see the head," the demon rumbled his massive frame almost obscene between the legs of the succubus. As if to confirm the demon's words a baby's wail could be heard and shortly afterward fire and ice started swirling around the child's frame. When the child was out Nikolaita didn't stop screaming and everyone present realizing she was birthing more than one. Six children all still births, all accept the first one.

"Let me see him," Nikolaita said wearily barely able to lift her arms. Beowulf wrapped the child in a blanket Nevan had made for the occasion and handed her the child before taking off, while Nikolaita cooed gently at the child.

"A dual type… that's rare…" she panted before shaking slightly. Cerberus felt the pulse flutter a little and his concern grew. Nikolaita pressed on speaking as if nothing was wrong, naming him Syrissin and handing Cerberus a note.

"Give this to Nevan… And the other notes to Agni and Rudra…" Nikolaita panted further before falling asleep. Instantly Cerberus's hair rose. Something wasn't right. He soon realized what it was as he felt the life energy leave his beloved wife. His calls for aide went unnoticed for hours and by then it was too late. As the bloodgoyles carried his son off to Nevan with the notes and instructions to give the notes to his friends Agni and Rudra, he set about the task of burying his late wife. Entombing her in ice and permanently encasing his beast form in eyes, he stayed that way in mourning for his lost wife and children. In the four hundred years afterward he only came out of it once and that was to watch his son battle thirty demons at once. Cerberus was tempted to battle Syrissin himself but he thought better of it after seeing the talent behind his son's eyes. He gifted the boy his twin blades, Apolloyon and Cyro, as a result of seeing the boy was having issues channeling his element without the aid of weaponry before encasing himself in ice once again.

**-Four Hundred Years later-**

Syrissin was as usual burned. Not badly, but it was enough to make him wince as his healing factor kicked again. The training regimen with Agni and Rudra had been particularly intense, they were tired of him knocking them around so easily so they pulled another trick, and both living blades used one body. Oh Syrissin still one but it wasn't easy for him and though they requested it he refused them becoming his weapons. He was far too fond of the blades that his father had forged with the aid of several of the other demons in the tower. He was able to concentrate his power more efficiently than when he was using his fist. It was frustrating that he couldn't throw fire the way Nevan could cast her lightning but he was able to compensate with his quick thinking and analytical mind. The youth was wearing pretty ragged clothing but he didn't mind, it wasn't as if he would ever leave this god forsaken place. No sooner had the thought entered his mind than did a pack of bloodgoyles scream by his head. Syrissin automatically knew what that call meant. Intruders. Syrissin rushed to the nearest area and spotted something that made him gasp. It was a white haired warrior fighting Abyss… Those demons one on one were tough enough a group of that size gave Syrissin a lot of trouble. Syrissin watched in wonder as the man cleaved through several of the scythe wielding blood demons with barely any effort. Syrissin instantly wished for the man to be his master. Agni and Rudra were getting too easy and almost any demon hear with exception of Beowulf, were easily defeated by his blades and tenacity alone. Nevan even stopped combating him before a lesson on his ancestral home, she was tired of losing. But this man could beat him easily. Syrissin could see that right off the bat. Syrissin shook his head and watched the blue clad warrior committing every movement he could catch to memory. He wanted to show this man he could fight. Syrissin staggered back in panic as the man approached where he was standing, he had to think and think fast if he were to live he closed his eyes and felt white hot heat flow around him and he could only think of one place he'd be safe, the tower's library, only he knew it's exact location, even the lesser demon's had to be summoned there by the Hell Vanguard.

The heat died and Syrissin opened his eyes and was stunned he was in the library all the ancient tomes before him were in place and he wasn't dreaming. He had _teleported _and he wasn't missing anything. Immediately he ran to the books. He needed answers and wanted them now so he began reading. After several hours he found what he was looking for. It helped having a photographic memory and of course he had read almost every book there already, spells and other things but he found that he was part of a rare succubian family. Most Succubae could only wield the power of seduction and few could wield another element, most of them water. A few could wield lightning like Nevan but only two or three were recorded as being able to wield fire. Syrissin studied the traits of these fiery temptresses and realized that anywhere he had seen he could go too. Fire was a living element and gave off its own energy and its own aura. All he had to do was focus on the residual aura that his internal fire and will it to be part of him and he could teleport there. Syrissin instantly saw the flaw in that theory but also recognized that his fire was a consuming type so anything he saw the energy consumed subconsciously. So in a sense anything he sees he could teleport to. Syrissin chuckled and then stopped as he heard footsteps. He turned the corner and spotted the blue clad warrior again.

"It took me a while to find you but I know you are a witness so you aren't exactly going to be useful," the warrior said locking eyes with the boy. Vergil stood and saw the boy. He was a demon no doubt but the frame the youth had unmistakably meant he was a fighter. The heat from the fiery teleportation the kid had used also marked him as a fire demon, an incubus from the looks of him. Syrissin's heart raced but he beat it back before kneeling in front of the warrior.

"How about I make myself useful?" Syrissin said his mind already formulating a plan. Without another word the youth was next to the stoic warrior slashing with Apolloyon his beloved blade of fire. Vergil was caught by surprise, he never heard of an incubus moving so fast, all his research suggested that the incubi of old weren't exactly the strongest of fighters, and here this one was probably the best fighter in the entire tower. Vergil almost smiled as he casually side stepped the attack and drew his blade slashing holding back quite a bit, he wanted to see what the brat could do. Syrissin saw the attack coming and leaned back sliding on his knees the momentum of his movement causing him to turn. Cyro flashed into existence anchoring Syrissin causing a quick rotation the blade the axis as Syrissin deftly maneuvered his hand on the ornate pommel the heel of his palm twisting causing the youth flip as he dodged another slash from the dangerous man. Syrissin smiled as he avoided the attack and used his flip to fire off a shockwave of flame at the man. Vergil was again caught off guard. The youth was resourceful and well at ease fighting opponents the out classed him. Vergil analyzed the youth again. A dual type demon, the blade in the ground held ice. Vergil's mind went into over drive as the shockwave of flame distorted the air around it, causing a heat mirage. Vergil knew better than to dodge the heat alone would damage him but it wasn't a problem, a sword of blue energy materialized before him and crashed into the shockwave dissipating it. Vergil saw the look of surprise in the youth's eyes as he landed in a crouch.

"You said you'd be of use… how so?" Vergil said before sheathing his blade. Syrissin stood and gestured his hand calling to the ice that was a part of him the blade immediately spinning like a buzz saw towards the youth's hands.

"I'm the only demon here that was born here, so I can travel anywhere I wish. The other demons that are stronger than those Abysses you took out at the entrance can't leave there assigned areas. They are bound to their specific guarding posts by Sparda. You need a guide unless you want to get lost and lose valuable time," Syrissin said as he sheathed the blades. Vergil was surprised by the information. Arkham hadn't told him that little tidbit of information. He knew how to activate the tower but he didn't know where to go. He was simply going to go through the tower until he found what he was looking for, killing anything that got in the way. But this boy could actually be of use. He was smart resourceful and obviously, knew the entire tower, having been born and raised there. But he also knew that an incubus never offered without something in return, Vergil knew if it was an unreasonable request he could just kill the lad.

"What's in it for you?" Vergil said his pale eyes locking onto the blood red ones of Syrissin. Syrissin contemplated that question, if he were to say take him away when they were finished he would probably be killed in the end. What would he be able to get. Syrissin smiled as he realized what he wanted.

"I want to get stronger. That way I can finally leave this place and see the world. But at my current level of power I'm sure I'd be easy pickings for humans wanting to make a quick buck. Even here we have been hearing about the 'devil hunters'. So how about this. I tell you where every location is and who guards what and where, and you teach me how to be a better fighter?" Syrissin said thoughtfully ready in case this stranger made a move on him to attack. The request surprised Vergil. Stronger… and wants to see the world. The boy reminded him of his brother in a small way. And the offer seemed reasonable enough. Besides if the youth lied he'd be dead, and he knew the incubus in front of him knew it.

"What's your name?" Vergil asked calmly.

"Syrissin Soncerberos, son of Cerberus the ice demon and an unknown fire wielding Succubae. No one will tell me what happened to her so I'm going to find her and free my Dad. Then I can have a family again," Syrissin said his eyes full of determination. Vergil shut his eyes. Family. This kid was reminding him more and more of Dante when they were kids. It almost made Vergil miss those times. Almost.

"I am Vergil Sparda. And you Syrissin are my apprentice," Vergil said before turning to leave, "The first thing I want to know is where is the best place to train you. I'll give you one month. Then show me around the tower, after that what you do from then on is up to you." Syrissin stood and bowed.

"Of course Vergil-sama, the best place is at the underground lake, Open area multiple levels of ruins. Good for above ground and even terrain training," Syrissin said instantly. Vergil turned around surprised. This boy thought that far? He must be serious.

"That and Beowulf can't reach there, he's afraid of water. And Beowulf's the strongest demon here. And he hates, above all else, Sparda. So he won't try and kill you before you achieve your objective," Syrissin said casually, almost as if he were discussing the weather.

"How old are you?" Vergil asked a little worried at the kid's intuition.

"Oh… around four hundred years. Give or take a couple of decades. Time's a funny thing here. A hundred years could go bye and you wouldn't know the difference. It still feels like an eternity," Syrissin said a serious look in his eyes. Vergil looked at the boy with a new regard, four hundred years of combat training to get to his level. This boy wouldn't learn much in one month. But still a deals a deal.

It soon became very apparent to Vergil that he'd once again under estimated Syrissin's ability to learn. He was full of tricks at every turn of the bend. Only after watching Vergil's style and speed was Syrissin able to copy and even transform it into his own style. Vergil had to admire that in the demon. He learned fast and, given a few years, could probably make Vergil fight seriously. Vergil, hid the fact he enjoyed the thought, but instead pushed the demon harder and harder each day. Especially when he followed Syrissin and spotted him take off weights, that were around three hundred pounds each, off of each leg and arm, and even a belt too. Vergil decided he'd watch the kid as well following him. He witnessed Syrissin dual wield against two large demons wielding fire and wind, it didn't take long for Vergil to realize that as young as the demon was he was training himself for every possible outcome. If he had to take on two skilled opponents, an opponent that utterly outclassed him or even a large hoard of lesser ranked demons, Syrissin wanted to be ready.

A few days later Vergil was looking for Syrissin. He needed the information and soon, the month would be over today and he couldn't find the demon at the lake. Vergil was about to give up when he spotted something odd. There was an opening behind the water fall. Vergil realized that Syrissin was probably the only demon capable of reaching it, the ice powers the demon commanded were nothing to be laughed at freezing the water and destroying it wouldn't be a problem for him. Vergil closed his eyes and ran towards the fall slashing at the water. The water parted and he ran across the dry land and entered the cavern. What met Vergil's eyes would've shaken him if he had been a lesser man. Syrissin was there meditating icy mist and fire swirling around the youth like some vortex from the depths of hell. That wasn't what bothered Vergil. What bothered him was what the boy was sitting in front of. It was a picture, obviously made by the boy with some sort of spell the child had learned from the books in the library. The picture was large and It showed Syrissin smirking in a way that would make any woman crave him, even Vergil could tell that, next to him were several other children all baring a resemblance to Syrissin. They were his siblings. Vergil instantly realized that this boy was alone. Utterly and totally lost. His father was away entombed in ice in a self imposed solitude, his mother missing and all his siblings were dead.

"Syrissin?" Vergil said calmly although he knew the demon would realize the boy would realize it was the first time Vergil had used his name.

"Yes Vergil-sama?" Syrissin said trying to hide the tears and cracking in his throat. Syrissin was totally shocked out of his meditation when he felt the powerful arms hug him momentarily and he hugged back. Vergil, not even years later, could explain why he had that moment of compassion, perhaps it was the raw emotion emanating from the incubus that influenced him. Maybe it was because the boy had been through as much pain as he had and he knew how he had wanted to be held and it was the least he could do for his pupil. Either way the small smile on Vergil's face was the first in a long time. Vergil stood his demeanor calm as was Syrissin's when he stood. Both back to being professionals, master and apprentice once again.

"One last dual before you go?" Syrissin said calmly, he knew the deadline was today tomorrow he'd give his information and Vergil-sama would leave. Vergil nodded before moving so fast Syrissin barely had time to react. It was almost like the battle was rehearsed to Syrissin. A dance between two partners. Vertical slash, parry with one blade; attack the opening, he dodges, and moves subtle to adjust his blade and parry, Syrissin counters. The battle was intense and fast and in the end Syrissin could've sworn he saw a smile on Vergil's face.

The next week went bye in a blaze of activity for Vergil. Arkham had returned from his invite to Dante just as Syrissin had given him all the information he had. After his former pupil had given him the information he had wanted he let the kid leave. After all, if they fought again, Vergil wasn't too sure he'd get away unscathed and he'd need his energy to beat Dante. He activated the tower and stood atop it and simply waited, all thoughts of the past month gone. Only now was his objective.

Syrissin was bored, even the hell Vanguards, and Abyss were started to get boring. He was skulking as usual when he entered the bloodgoyles nest when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You Hooooo!" Syrissin stopped and looked around and then up. Standing above him was a demon he hadn't seen before. Dual colored eyes and dressed as an old school Jester the demon was obviously a new comer.

"Hi," Was all Syrissin said as the demon dropped down.

"Why are you frowning my boy? You seem so low," the creepy demon had said the voice making Syrissin's skin crawl.

"I'm bored, no new demons that'd be a challenge to fight, the only one hear that could beat me would be Vergil-sama," Syrissin shrugged as he spoke bored indifference apparent. Vergil really rubbed off on him.

"Is that so… maybe you could use new toy hmm?" The clown like creature said before twirling his wand and in a flash to guns materialized before him. Syrissin hesitantly picked them up and smiled. They were perfect, the weight was almost nonexistent and both fit like they were extensions of his arms. He focused on one of the bloodgoyles above and fired, the kick back smooth and almost nonexistent, the round piercing the demon turning it o stone before crashing to the ground. Syrissin had a suspicion that the guns wouldn't run out of ammo and the material was obviously arcane.

"Hmmm, alchemic reaction combining demonic and human magic. The alchemic supplies the steel and other elements while the magic purifies the rounds for ultimate power behind the slug and the demonic magic….," Syrissin smiled as he focused his flame and frost into one of both guns separately, "allows me to make elemental transfusion. These are some nice toys…" Syrissin said a little leery. He was young but not a fool. These weapons had a cost.

"What do you want?" Syrissin asked his voice even. The creature smiled.

"Oh, just a teensy weensy little problem I could use your help with…" the demon said almost too innocently.

"And that would be…" Syrissin would be happy to help it certainly would keep him from getting bored.

"Well… I have no name… and I am trying to help anyone enters here open the gate. So I need some sort of protection from the demons around here…" the creature said almost like he was trying to bribe the boy.

"Alright… Jester… why would I help you were as my dad would destroy you for trying such a thing?" Syrissin said his eyes locking onto that of the thing in front of him.

"Well for one you could get even stronger in the demon world… and probably even find your momma," Syrissin's eyes glow blood red at that comment.

"Shut up before I make you see if you can bleed confetti," Syrissin said coldly. Jester backed up slightly before smiling. The boy didn't say no, in fact, he continuing telling Jester exactly how he could be protected from the demons. It seems since they were all sand based, water made them more than a little afraid.

"Thanks boyo! Have fun with the toys I gave you and be sure to keep your nose clean!" Jester laughed manically before vanishing. For some odd reason Syrissin felt like he had just made a huge mistake. That feeling was soon confirmed as he witnessed another white haired fighter arrive. He heard the unmistakable sounds of fighting and gunfire. And the roar of his father. Someone else was coming. When Syrissin arrived he found that his father was gone. And only one thing he knew of could have made his father leave his post. His father was defeated. Syrissin growled angrily. The bastard who beat his father would pay. Syrissin followed the trail of devastation just in time to witness the warrior, identical too his old master but clad in red beat Agni and Rudra. Instantly Syrissin stopped hating him. The guy was good. Really good especially with the guns. Syrissin could spend weeks mastering some of the tricks the guy did with his guns. Syrissin frowned slightly as he spotted the direction the man was going towards. He was heading to Nevan's. Syrissin growled at the thought and stepped out from the shadows.

"Hey," Syrissin said before fire teleporting and throwing a punch laced with ice. Surprisingly the punch connected. And it knocked the guy out. Syrissin sighed and went to work using a spell to use hypnosis. He made suggestion for the guy to not go towards the opera house. Unfortunately the trick didn't work.

-Twenty years later-

Once again Syrissin was wandering through the ruins of Temen-Ni-Gru. He didn't mind living here and it was his home office but he really preferred it when he actually had jobs to do. He was effectively a mercenary. Several of the surviving humans had created factions that wanted information on the other. He had been making quite a killing aiding both sides of the human's stupid mini wars and vendetta's. Naturally many double crossed, and Syrissin was never surprised. In fact he held a lot back and left them alive. Barely, mutilated, but alive none-the-less. But this life was soon getting dull he needed a challenge so he decided recently, to start a business as a devil hunter. Who else would be more qualified as a demon slayer than one who is a demon. It was far more challenging but it was just as rewarding when working for the crime syndicates. He smiled at the thought. Some of his underground contacts were also extremely useful.

Syrissin wouldn't have been recognizable by anyone who knew him in the days of Temen-Ni-Gru. He was a good foot taller, his eyes were now the color of garnet instead of the black red of old. Red also entered his hair fading into existence at the bangs, his hair several inches longer, but perfectly straight and silkily smooth. Two marks one at the corner of each eye now shown, marking him as an incubus, the markings were elegant and unmistakably demonic. Most humans though thought they were tattoos. Simple creatures. Syrissin sighed morosely as the empty sound of footsteps echoed throughout the building. He was going to miss it here. But it was time for him to set up shop elsewhere. He was sure he'd find one in a few days.

-Three years later-

Wind howled across the empty streets as the figure made its way to a nearby building. The figure was unmistakably a woman, the curves slightly showed beneath the gleam of armor almost hidden by a white cloak. The unknown woman entered the building before her, no name on it no address but the lights within shone like an obscene jack-o-lantern in the wind struck night. The room that met the woman's eyes was unremarkable. A pool table and couch were in one corner and a cot in another corner. An electric guitar was beside the bed. She heard a door open and whirled a tri barrel gun trained in the direction of the noise. Athena had to choke back a gasp as she saw the man exit the bathroom. He was almost too good looking. Long pitch black hair and red bangs and matching red eyes with the most elegant tattoos she had seen. Athena removed her hood as she shook herself from being entranced his markings, not tattoos, proved he was an incubus. Syrissin chuckled at the woman smiling slightly leaning back his wet frame relaxed.

"Jeez, let me get some clothes on before you point a weapon at me," Syrissin's tone was light and airy and saw the woman blush slightly.

"You have clothes on. Pants count," Athena said indicating the black pants that had a barbed wire design running up its length. Syrissin shrugged. She did have a point. So he settled for the non violent approach as he took in her face. She was definitely pretty, cornflower blue eyes framed with beautiful golden hair, she was unmistakably human but she was also a hunter. And he was a demon.

"So… Since when did I have a price on my head?" Syrissin asked nonchalantly putting his hands up in a non threatening manner. Athena was clearly taken surprise, he was admitting he was a demon. That and he wasn't attacking her. Most demons she had hunted simply fought to their dying breath. But Athena knew better than to let a seemingly calm behavior fool her. She also recognized he was an incubus but his reputation hinted that he was quite a capable fighter.

"Name Mr. Demon?" Athena said calmly the gun not moving an inch from it course, she was confident her fire charge weapon could blow him to kingdom come if she needed too, "And not your alias. I know full well you've been operating under the name of Damian Arashi. Your actual name." Syrissin smiled at that and tilted his head to the left a millimeter.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," suggested Syrissin his voice laced with mesmeric sway.

"Athena," Athena covered her mouth amazed. So this is what an incubus could do. Athena's heart pounded as he dropped his hands and smiled again the smile this time genuine and not at all suggestive. Athena had no doubt he could get her to do things that she hadn't contemplated in her twenty two years of life. Not since her only boyfriend Artemis had been killed when she was fourteen. Syrissin stretched and gestured to the couch. Before he turned around and picked up his vest.

Athena struggled against the urge to watch his muscles move beneath the pale skin of the demon as he put on his vest. She swallowed hard and realized she was sitting and frowned, a little annoyed.

"Alright Incubus, stop playing with me…. Don't you want to know why I'm here?"

"Syrissin."

"What?"

"My name. It's Syrissin. Syrissin Soncerberos. Son of a succubus and Cerberus," Syrissin said turning back around to Athena his eyes sad. Athena decided that the vest wasn't bad looking on him. Black with a silver rose embroidered on it the zipper hidden expertly. The demon looked like the number one reason for heartbreak. Number two was probably him as well. Before Athena could respond he gestured and a purple circle on the floor emanated pure violet light. Intricate in design and absolutely demonic magic Athena fired her tri barreled gun at the demon but the shots simply froze and Athena couldn't move. Literally none of her muscle were responding. She realized it was a sort of time stopping spell. She changed her mind when the shots fired began moving at a snail's pace and he moved at normal speed. So it was a slowing spell. Syrissin casually strolled over and sat down and gestured again the shot destroying the wall as Athena twirled again before being caught by Syrissin's grip. The grasp wasn't harsh but it was firm.

"It's a failsafe incase I am attacked. So tell me, why is a hunter bothering me when I'm trying to live in peace?" Syrissin said casually letting go of the woman's wrist. She had spunk and she obviously hated being teased. Athena frowned.

"Apparently there has been a mark on your head issued from Dmitri Valchov," Athena said but was shocked as he laughed.

"This must've been a recent development then. I hadn't been notified," Syrissin said his eyes full of mirth.

"Notified?" the confusion was apparent in Athena's blue eyes. Syrissin only smiled and gestured again the slow spell flaring once again as he stood and casually put on his coat and strapped on his blades and guns. He gestured again the spell circle shattering. Athena stopped and realized she recognized the blades. They belong to the demon hunter only called Cradle.

"Where did you get those…" Athena demanded gasping as Syrissin opened a drawer beneath the pool table and applied make up to his marking and blue contacts, complete with a fake scar and masked the bottom part of his face and pulled up the hood of his cloak. Athena was stunned. Syrissin was Cradle.

"B-b-but… why hunt your own kin?" Athena said surprised as Syrissin headed to the door.

"You can move you know," the voice coming behind the mask was as harsh as a death rattle. Athena stood up and headed towards the mysterious demon.

"Hey!" Athena shouted as he exited.

"Yeah?" the figure said looking behind himself.

"An answer would be nice," Athena said calmly back to her composed and professional self.

"Whatever lady," the confusing individual said before fire erupted around him and he vanished. Athena was stunned. Something here wasn't right. It wasn't just because a demon was posing as a hunter, and a damn good one. Nor was it that said demon was a notorious mercenary that worked with various crime syndicates. The question was why was he playing both fields? Athena decided she would have to find out. This meant one thing. Trail Cradle.

Syrissin, sighed as he felt the woman following him. She was good and well trained no doubt he could sense her but not see her. Which was just as well. He had been hired to bring down another demon known for working the underground markets. A demon by the name of Blask. He was a strong earth type demon that was hired as extra muscle. Syrissin and he had bad blood for years due to several personal conflicts on opposing crime syndicates. As Cradle he would hunt the demon down but as Damian he would gather the information maybe even trail Blask. It had been taking weeks and his rent was coming up soon. He needed the money but over caution spills the milk as the old saying went. He might need the back up. He spotted Blask talking to the man who had put the hit on the head of "Damian" Dmitri Valchov. The Russian was obviously tired of the wily incubus besting his men and letting the rival organization get the upper hand.

Syrissin decided that he would visit the HQ but Athena put a kink in his plan. Syrissin sighed and leapt down and landed right next to her.

"Alright since you are so insistent on trailing me I guess I can figure out a way for your money," Syrissin said removing the hood and stashing the weaponry. He knew not revealing his fiery teleportation skills would come in handy. Hell all Dmitri knew was he was an excellent shot. Syrissin never took his prized weapons with him, and settled for second rate guns.

"What's the plan," Athena said, not knowing why but she trusted and even liked the guy. He was smart and level headed. As Athena listened to the plan she liked him more and more. It was a simple and devious plan.

Blask stood head and shoulders above the humans and was the first to spot the human woman approaching a very pissed off demon behind her. The site of Damian in shackles made him smile which looked something like a shark smiling before it devored a hapless seal. Damian looked a little roughed up but was all the same alive. Which was good they would need information on the demon's employer's before the earth demon could enjoy killing the pretty boy demon. Dmitri on the other hand looked absolutely giddy. For a representative of the Russian Mafia he was thick and impulsive, which made him an easy person to control. The Mafia enjoyed sending him on nonsense jobs but he did well despite his manners.

"So we finally found the elusive Mr. Damian," the Russian said with a barely suppressed grin. Athena sighed and acted angry as she kicked Syrissin in the back of the leg the demon yelping quite convincingly.

"My money…" Athena said calmly holding out her hand. Syrissin could've kicked her if it wouldn't have been obvious, she really didn't know how to deal with these people. Dmitri frowned as Blask stared at the other demon while Syrissin freely blinked. Stare down's where pointless. The demon obviously thought he was tough.

"Hmmm, yes… I can see how that could be a problem…" Dmitri said bringing smiles to the hired demons faces. Athena's hairs prickled badly.

"How so?" Athena said cautiously.

"Well, you see I have hired these demons with a great deal of my money. I can't afford to pay you and frankly I can't let a demon hunter know the location or faces of my associates…" Dmitri said, "Besides hunters die all the time, what's one more missing?"

"Well… I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm not naïve Mr. Valchov. I brought my friend, Cradle," Athena had to hide a smile as the demon's around her paled and Syrissin acted perfectly trying to move and using his elemental control to fire an explosive shot of hell fire from a distance. Blask and the other demons were convinced. Cradle was ruthless and absolutely feared by most demons. It was rumored he rivaled Dante the son of the legendary Sparda the destroyer of Temen-Ni-Gru. Dmitri was also convinced and he told the demons to give her the money as they escorted the demon out. Athena left and went to the stash pile and found Syrissin's weaponry and other clothing. He would need these but as soon as she left she had a feeling the night wouldn't go exactly as planned.

Syrissin was in pain. Hours of torture tended to do that and he had to focus in order to slow his healing rate least he bring suspicion. He was unarmed and that meant he need to act fast. He closed his eyes and focused on his home and once again the flames erupted and transported him there instantly Syrissin knew something was off. It wasn't a bad off but he soon realized he'd been so focused on getting out he forgot to focus everything. He forgot his clothing.

"Great… Now I'm stuck until," as if the words were magic Athena walked in and shrieked. Turning around clutching everything closely to her. Syrissin blushed red and was surprised. Since when did he blush? He shook the thought from his mind and made a gesture the circle flaring again slowing Athena down as he carefully reached around and grabbed his clothing putting the pants on. The spell ended and Syrissin sighed.

"Sorry about that," Syrissin said to Athena before getting knocked in the face.

"Are you trying to get in my pants!" Athena shouted and then she spotted the injuries. She calmed down right away and Syrissin got up wincing.

"I couldn't focus completely before I teleported. So it only took me and not my clothes…" Syrissin explained before realizing she was wrapping his wounds already. Athena tried get the image out of her head but the image stayed there. He was well proportioned to say the least and Athena slapped herself mentally. Get a hold of yourself Athena! He's an incubus he supposed to be able to do that.

Syrissin sighed the injuries were healing already but he had a smile on his face.

"Did you get my weapons?" Syrissin asked calmly. Syrissin winced as a bone popped and mended. Healing he could do, painless healing not too much. Athena jumped slightly at the sound of the bones mending but she chuckled at his wince.

"Yeah I got your weapons… where'd you get them?" Athena asked calmly noting the superior craftsmanship. She'd seen some good blades but these had to be among the best.

"They were gifts from my father and a stranger for aiding him," Syrissin said bitterly before strapping his weapon s on and changing into Cradle. Syrissin then flash teleported to the compound as it was in complete havoc.

"The prisoner's escaped!" he saw Blask roaring at the poor idiots that were guarding the cell.

"He can't have gotten far sir," one of the demons said shrinking back slowly not wanting to feel the punishment for failure.

"How hard is it to find a naked incubus, any of the women here would be shrieking and trying to get him in their beds!" Blask roared.

"Have you tried hell?" a death rattle asked from behind Blask the demon turned with a sneer that turned from rage into horror faster than a traffic light. The figure before him was dressed in elegant clothing that was both menacing and yet sophisticated. Blask tried to sneer at him but it came out like he had a tooth ache.

"How can I help you?" Blask asked trying to sound casual. The only response from cradle was a flaming blade across the throat. Several days later the newspapers were packed with headlines on how Russian Mafia member had been discovered and caught in dealing with demons. Meanwhile the headless body of Blask, a demon that was an underground legend, was found in the sewers where evidence had been shown that a major battle had been underway, and the head showed up at the headquarters of a local devil hunter's group. Meanwhile the hunt for the incubus known as Damian had been withdrawn and a hunter known as Athena had made her debut by exposing two crime syndicates supplying solid evidence and support for the incubus Damian, giving evidence that he and she had been working together for quite some time. Other stories that weren't covered were that the Cradle now revealed to be Damian, then revealed as Syrissin was taking up his mantle and was now frequently employed.


End file.
